Christopher Daniels
| nomes de ringue =Chris Daniels Christopher Daniels Conquistador Dos Curry Man Daniels Suicide | data de nascimento =24 de dezembro de 1971 | local de nascimento =Fayetteville,Carolina do Norte | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Allrounder Técnico High Flyer | altura =1.83 m | peso =102 kg | treinado por =Sam DeCero Mike Anthony Kevin Quinn | estréia =Abril de 1993 | retirada= }} Daniel Christopher Covell (Fayetteville, 24 de dezembro de 1971) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue de Christopher Daniels. Carreira *Circuito independente (1993-2002) *World Wrestling Federation (1998-2001) *World Championship Wrestling (2001) *Ring of Honor :*The Prophecy (2002–2004) *Retorno a ROH (2005-2007) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling :*X Division e Tag Team Division (2002–2007) :*Curry Man e Suicide (2008-2009) :*Retorno de Daniels (2009-2010) *Segundo retorno a ROH (2010-2011) *Chikara (2010) *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2010) *Retorno a TNA :*Fortune (2011-2012) :*Bad Influence (2012-2014) *Circuito independente (2013-presente) *Terceiro retorno a ROH :*The Addiction (2014-2018) :*World Champion (2017) *All Elite Wrestling (2019-presente) No wrestling *'Como Christopher Daniels' **'Finishing moves' ***''Angel's Wings'' (90° spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster) ***''BME'' – Best Moonsault Ever (Double jump moonsault) ***''Last Rites'' (Rolling cutter) ***Reverse STO followed into a Koji Clutch **'Signature moves' ***Belly to back suplex backbreaker ***Blue thunder driver ***Charging high knee strike to a cornered opponent ***Death Valley driver ***Double knee gutbuster ***Enzuigiri ***Exploder suplex ***''Fall From Grace'' (Modified cross–armed iconoclasm) ***Release side slam ***Reverse frankensteiner ***Reverse STO, sometimes from the top rope ***Sidewalk slam, sometimes from the top rope ***Split–legged moonsault, sometimes while springboarding to a standing opponent on the outside ***Springboard moonsault ***Springboard plancha ***Standing monkey flip ***STO *'Como Curry Man' **'Finishing moves' ***Bridging northern lights suplex ***''Spicy Drop'' (Circuito independente) / Spice Rack (TNA) (reverse attitude adjustment) **'Signature moves' ***''Domo Lariato'' (Modified running lariat) ***''Hi-C'' (Diving crossbody) ***Release side slam ***Slingshot elbow drop ***Slingshot suplex powerslam ***''Spicy Elbow'' (Feint leg drop transitioned into a high–impact elbow drop to the opponent's chest, with theatrics) ***Springboard diving back elbow smash ***''Tokyo Dangerous'' (Belly to back suplex backbreaker) *'Como Suicide' **'Finishing moves' ***''Suicide Solution'' (Twisting flipping release leg hook belly to back suplex) **'Signature moves' ***Headbutt to the opponent's chest ***Legsweep ***Running elbow strike to a cornered opponent ***Running front dropkick ***Running snapmare driver into the second turnbuckle *'Managers' **Angelica **Simply Luscious **Allison Danger **James Mitchell **Super Eric **Shark Boy *'Apelidos' **'"The Fallen Angel"' **"God's Gift to Wrestling" **"The Wrestling Prophet" **"The Lord of The Ring" **"(Auto-proclamado) Mr. TNA" **"Hot and Spicy" – como Curry Man **"King of Spice" – como Curry Man *'Tema de entrada' **"Disposable Teens" por Marilyn Manson (IWC, PWG, ROH) **"The Fallen Angel" por Tricky (FWA) **"Wings of a Fallen Angel" por Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Wings of a Fallen Angel (Remix)" por Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Guerilla Radio" por Rage Against The Machine (MPW, ROH) como Curry Man **"Head Like A Hole (Slate Remix)" por Nine Inch Nails (ECWA) Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|Daniels X Division Champion *'All Action Wrestling' :*AAW Championship (1 vez) *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 vez) **King of the Indies (2000) *'Ballpark Brawl' **Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' :*Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 vez) – com Frankie Kazarian *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **ECWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2001) **ECWA Super 8 Tournament (2000) **ECWA Super 8 Tournament (2004) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' **EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' **FWA British Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'German Stampede Wrestling' **Battlefield 2008 *'Impact Championship Wrestling' **ICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Xavier **Impact Cup (2010) – com Xavier *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **MPW Futaritabi Tag Team League (2002) *'Midwest Championship Wrestling' **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Reign *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com American Dragon *'NWA Florida' **NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Kevin Quinn *'New Age Wrestling Federation' **CT Cup Co-Holder (1 vez) – com John Brooks *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF United States Championship (1 vez) *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' **3PW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Tag Team of the Year (2006) - com A.J. Styles **PWI colocou na posição 15 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2006. *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' **ZERO1-MAX United States Openweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 vez) **ROH World Television Championship (1 vez) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) – com Donovan Morgan (1), Matt Sydal (1) e Frankie Kazarian (2) **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Frankie Kazarian e Scorpio Sky **Decade of Excellence (2017) **ROH Tag Team Championship Tournament (2002) – com Donovan Morgan **ROH Round Robin Challenge II **3º Triple Crown Champion *'SoCal Uncensored' **Match of the Year (2000) vs. **Wrestler of the Year (2000) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA X Division Championship (4 vezes) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Kazarian :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) – com Low Ki e Elix Skipper e Triple X (3), James Storm (1), e A.J. Styles (2) :*Feast or Fired (2007 – Pink Slip) :*Feast or Fired (2008 – Pink Slip) :*World Cup (2013) - com James Storm, Kenny King, Kazarian e Mickie James. :*World X Cup (2004) - :*Feud of the Year (2005) :*Match of the Year (2004) :*Match of the Year (2006)1 :*Tag Team of the Year (2006) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' **UPW Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' **WCPW League Championship (1 vez) **WCPW Lightweight Championship (1 vez) **WCPW Middleweight Championship (1 vez) **WCPW Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Kevin Quinn (1) e Mike Anthony (1) *'World Power Wrestling' **WPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 vez)- com Kevin Quinn *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (2005) :*Tag Team of the Year (2012) :*Worst Worked match of the Year (2006) Ligações externas *Perfil na Online World of Wrestling C